The Sister Challenge
by xxfalling.failingxx
Summary: Dovewing and Ivypool. Polar opposites. Their fights were more intense than you'd ever think. They'd start off chatting like normal people. Then it'd be all out brawling. Screaming, pulling hair, ripping clothes, and calling terrible names. Rated T for language, violence, and use of alcohol. Challenge for Crystalclan.
1. The Beginning

**Hey ya'll :) This a challenge from Crystalclan that I MIGHT turn into a series in the future.**

 **Note: This a a neko, which means the cats can do anything humans can do, but they're still cats. Basically, the cats are just standing up on their hind legs doing hooman stuff :) They also live in houses :)**

* * *

Dovewing and Ivypool. Polar opposites. Their fights were more intense than you would ever think. They'd start off fine, chatting like normal people. Then it'd be all out brawling with screaming and usually pulling hair and ripping clothes and calling horrible names like bi-

"DOOOOOVVVVEEEEWWWWIIIIIINNNNGGGG!" Ivypool screeched, interrupting the authoress. Dovewing laughed and ducked under the covers of her pretty pink bed. Ivypool threw open the door and stomped inside. She pulled the covers off of Dovewing and growled at her.

"You signed me up for FASHION WEEK?" the tabby she-cat roared.

"What? You should be thanking me! Fashion Week is the most FABULOUS thing in the whole world!" Dovewing purred.

"You know very well I'm on the softball varsity team! And the basketball team, and the volleyball team, and I'm the football coach, and the martial arts coach, AND FASHION WEEK COULD RUIN MY REPUTATION!" Ivypool snarled.

"Geez, I was trying to help you! Why are you such a prick?" Dovewing accused.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Ivypool screamed and dragged Dovewing off the bed onto the floor. They rolled around and eventually out of the room.

"You don't call Ivypool a prick!"

"Prick!"

"Beotch!"

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

They were so caught up in insulting each other that they forgot about the stairs. They rolled down the stairs, still pulling hair and tearing off clothes.

"Girls!" Whitewing scolded. "Stop it NOW!"

"Did you not realize you just fell down the stairs?" Birchfall laughed. Whitewing shot him a look and he retreated to the kitchen.

"Why must women do everything?" Whitewing muttered and pulled the fighting sisters apart.

"That little beotch signed me up for Fashion Week!" Ivypool hissed.

"Well, you should go! It'd improve your butt-ugly rags!" Dovewing retorted and motioned to Ivypool's clothes. Her jeans were ripped from her knees down, thanks to Dovewing's nails that she filed into points. Her purple and black basketball jersey had both sleeves ripped off.

"At least I'm not in my underwear!" Ivypool spat and pointed at Dovewing's... uh... half nude body. She was just in her lacy pink undergarments. She screamed and ran away to the nearest bathroom.

"Heh... I think I won that one" Ivypool chuckled and pumped both her paws into the air.

"You need to stop fighting like that! Do you know how much money is wasted on buying you girls clothes?" Whitewing scolded.

"Fashion Week, Mom! Fashion Week!" Ivypool whined.

"No excuses. You being a fifteen year old girl, I assumed you could stop your own fights and control yourselves. But obviously not. This disappoints me, Ivypool." Whitewing sighs. Ivypool stepped away from her mother. She turned and ran to to her and Dovewing's room and slammed the door. She flopped down on her bed face first. Ivypool didn't like disappointing her parents. Dovewing also came into the room and sat on Ivypool's bed.

"Sorry." she muttered. Ivypool looked up at the pale she-cat.

"Mom told you to say that didn't she?" she asked.

"Yes, she did." Dovewing admitted and looked at her paws. Ivypool snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Whitewing said she's disappointed." Dovewing whimpered. Ivypool nodded and wiped a tear from her sister's eye.

"But really, Fashion Week is SO going to help you." Dovewing purred.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ivypool screamed and threw Dovewing on the ground. She pinned her down.

"You. Me. Sister challenge." Ivypool growled. "To see who the best sister is."

"You're on." Dovewing said with a smirk.

* * *

 **The sister challenge is on! So, Crystalclan, I hope you like my story :) Suggestions for the challenges, anyone?**


	2. Get A Date Challenge

**WolfFrostTheMighty: (::)**

 **Spiritflare of Starclan: (::)**

 **Feather (Guest): (::)**

 **Storm-Willow- And Sliver: (::)**

 **This challenge was WolfFrostTheMighty's idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

Ivypool sighed. It was 6:00 in the morning and Dovewing was hogging the bathroom.

"Dovewing! Hurry up! Did you fall in the toilet? HURRYHURRYHURRYHURRY!" the tabby she-cat whined. She pounded on the door.

"I'm finishing my make-up!" Dovewing yowled. "And stop pounding!"

Ivypool smirked and slammed her shoulder into the door.

"EEEEP!" Dovewing yelped. "Awwww! You made me draw eyeliner all over my face!"

"I have got to see this!" Ivypool laughed and opened the door. Dovewing had covered her face with her paws quickly.

"Awwwww, Dovewing! I won't laugh at you! I swear." Ivypool said slyly and pulled her phone from her back pocket. Dovewing uncovered her face. She closed her eyes quickly at the flash of a picture being taken.

"I'll just let everyone else laugh a you!" Ivypool said with a smirk, did a cutesy little wave and shot down the hall.

"YOU COME BACK HERE!" Dovewing roared and chased after Ivypool. The tabby she-cat ran into her's and Dovewing's room.

"Ha ha! Dumb move, smarty! You're stuck here!"Dovewing laughed. Ivypool smirked.

"Am I?" she said and jumped out of the open window into a willow tree.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Dovewing cried. She thought of following her, but how could she? It would totally mess up her hair and then she'd have to brush it all over again! Dovewing sighed and sat on her bed. She picked up her tablet and signed into Facebook. She immediately saw that hideous picture of her; Ivypool _had_ posted it online. The tabby cat had written '#fail' above it, and about ten people had commented 'LOL' on it. Dovewing growled and clentched the blankets on her bed.

"What, Dovewing? You don't think you look stunning?" Ivypool teased from outside. Dovewing glared at her sister then went to her shoe closet. She grabbed a stilleto. She sighed, kissed the shoe and threw it out the window at Ivypool. It hit her in the chest and she fell off the tree. Dovewing laughed and took a picture of Ivypool out the window.

"Did you have a nice FALL?" she laughed and posted the picture to Facebook.

"THAT PUN DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Ivypool yelled and ran inside. Dovewing laughed and waited for her sister to jump on her. The angry tabby cat stormed into the room and pinned Dovewing down.

"You look so horrid in that picture, even _I_ could get a date before you," Ivypool growled.

"You're on!" Dovewing hissed, then laughed triumpintly. "If I get a date first, you have to go through with Fashion Week!"

"Fine! If I get a date first, you have to sign up for wrestling!" Ivypool hissed. Dovewing gasped then slowly nodded.

"We'll go to The Cheesecake Factory." Ivypool growled. Dovewing nodded again. And so the Get A Date Challenge was underway!

Ivypool immediately ran outside to the park, hoping she'd find a date quickly. She knew Dovewing would just get Bumblestripe or Tigerheart to go out with her, but who would Ivypool ask? She skidded to a halt at the sight of a black tom sitting on a bench. She grinned. Ivypool knew who she would go out with. She started a slow, sexy walk over to the bench. The tom looked up and laughed.

"Ivypool, what's with the walk?" he asked. Ivypool sighed and just sat down on the bench next to him.

"Breezepelt, will you go out with me tonight?" Ivypool awkwardly asked.

"What?" Breezepelt asked, taken aback by the question. Ivypool sighed.

"Dovewing and I are doing a Sister Challenge to see who the best sister is," Ivypool explained. "And today's challenge is the Get A Date Challenge. So I need a date, or I'm gonna have to do Fashion Week."

Breezepelt sat quietly for a moment.

"Sure. I'll be your date tonight." he agreed.

"Yes! Thanks Breezepelt!" she purred and hugged the black tom.

Ivypool grabbed her eyeliner and started to put it on. Dovewing bumped her, making her draw eyeliner all over her face.

"Hey!" Ivypool hissed. Dovewing laughed.

"Got you back!"

Ivypool growled and picked up a washcloth to scrub at her face with. Dovewing had gone way over the top with her make-up; eyeliner, fake eyelashes, eyeshadow, and bright pink lipstick.

She was wearing a floor length pink dress with a slit, revealing her leg. The dress had a low cut, showing her bust.

"Is that dress necessary?" Ivypool asked and started over on her eyeliner.

"Yes, it is. It's date night. And Tigerheart likes it when I wear stuff like this." Dovewing purred.

"Your boobs are popping halfway out of your dress." Ivypool sighed. Dovewing glared at the tabby cat who was wearing a short blue dress. No clevelage showing.

"Look at your dress! You're not showing anything! Whoever your date is is going to be disapointed." Dovewing hissed. Ivypool rolled her eyes.

"Come on. I heard our dates pulling in the driveway." Ivypool said and dragged her sister out of the bathroom. The doorbell rang. Ivypool took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi, Breezepelt." she said quietly. Dovewing, on the other hand, pushed past Ivypool and Breezepelt and ran over to hug Tigerheart.

"Where are we going tonight?" Breezepelt asked. Ivypool smiled.

"The Cheesecake Fa-"

"That new bar!" Dovewing interrupted. Breezepelt looked over to Dovewing.

"The new bar?" he asked uneasily. Dovewing nodded.

"Okay..." Breezepelt sighed. Dovewing jumped up in the air and clapped. The black tom turned to Ivypool.

"This is going to be a long night..." he mumbled to her. Ivypool nodded. Tigerheart took Dovewing by the paw and led her to his car.

"You wanna follow us to the bar? I know where it is." Tigerheart said. Breezepelt nodded. He got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Ivypool entered the passenger's seat and sighed.

"That dumb bar. I hate that place." she grumbled and clicked her seeat belt into place.

"You've been there?" Breezepelt asked.

"No. I just know that I'm going to hate it."

Breezepelt laughed and followed Tigerheart out of the driveway.

"Why did you choose _me_ to go out with?" Breezepelt asked.

"Well, you're like, my best friend." Ivypool said with a shrug and looked straight ahead.

"Yeah, well Foxleap and Toadstep are your other best friends."

"Yeah. They are."

"So why didn't you choose one of them?"

"You're the first person I saw."

"Oh."

The rest of the ride was silent, with the exception of Ivypool singing along to some Metalica song. Finally, they pull into the bar parking lot. Ivypool asumed it was the grand opening, since it was jam packed. Once Breezepelt found a parking space next to Tigerheart, Ivypool sighed and got out of the car. She turned to the bar. A pink sign read 'NEON'. Breezepelt stood beside her.

"Well, I guess we should go in." he sighed and motioned to Dovewing and Tigerheart, who were running inside already. Ivypool nodded and entered the building.

"Oh my god..." she gasped. The whole bar was painted in neon colors and the bartender was serving drinks in glowing mugs. Dovewing was jumping up and down excitedly and dragged Ivypool over to the counter. Tigerheart quickly followed and sat on the stool next to Dovewing. Breezepelt soon joined them.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender asked.

"We'll all have a Bloody Mary, please," Dovewing purred.

"This is going to be a long night..." Ivypool sighed.

* * *

 **So... which couple was cuter?**  
 **Dovewing and Tigerheart?**  
 **Or Ivypool and Breezepelt?**

 **Review please! Let's try and get 7!**


	3. Drink More Challenge

**Wow... this is a very long chapter! I think it's long because I already wrote out the next challenge in my notebook, and I had to include all the events that happened in that, in this. Make sense?**

 **...**

 **Anyways, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

Ivypool watched as Dovewing drank her shot in one gulp. This was going to be a long night. The gray tabby leaned on Breezepelt.

"I told you I'd hate this place." she whispered. They were still standing in the doorway of Neon. Breezepelt nodded. Tigerheart motioned for the friends to come sit down at the bar. Ivypool and Breezepelt reluctantly sat down next to Dovewing. She waved at them crazily. She was already becoming rather drunk.

"Excuse us just a minute," Ivypool told the toms and dragged Dovewing to the women's bathroom. She pinned her against the wall.

"Stay Sober Challenge. I really think we need this one." Ivypool growled. Dovewing frowned.

"No. Whoever drinks more gets concert tickets to the 2015 radio festival." she said, grinning. Ivypool unpinned Dovewing.

"Damn it, Dovewing. You know my weakness. Fine." she sighed. Dovewing dragged Ivypool back to the bar. She slowly sat back down next to Breezepelt.

"What challenge are you doing now?" Breezeplet asked with a sigh.

"Drink more challenge." Ivypool stated staring at the wall. "Winner gets concert tickets to the 2015 radio festival."

Breezepelt winced.

"Want me to keep count?" he asked. Ivypool nodded.

"I'd better start. Dovewing already has 15 drinks." She slammed her hand down on the counter.

"One bloody-mary, and fast."

The bartender nodded to her and started mixing a bloody-mary. A few moments later, the bartender handed Ivypool her drink. She stared at it.

"I'm so sorry." Breezepelt said with a sad shake of his head. "But have fun drinking all that liquor."

"All at once?" Ivypool asked, looking up at Breezepelt. He nodded grimly. Ivypool closed her eyes and lifted the drink to her mouth. She slammed it down on the counter.

"I can't drink that." Ivypool said with a shake of her head. "I'm only 15!" she whispered to Breezepelt. He nodded.

"Dovewing's lucky this bar has a bad bartender. She didn't have to show an ID!"

"Yeah, that or her dress makes her look like she's 23. Or something." Ivypool chuckled.

"Excuse me, miss?" the bartender said, pointing at Ivypool. "Can I see an ID?"

Great! Ivypool was going to be thrown out of the bar.

"Ha, ha! I can't seem to find it..." Ivypool laughed nervously and patted all her pockets.

"Oh, silly me!" Dovewing slurred. "I took it from her. Here, Whitewing. Sorry."

Ivypool took the card from her sister. It was her mother's license!

"Dovewing!" Ivypool hissed. The bartender snatched the license from Ivypool. He reread it a couple times, looking up at Ivypool every now and then.

"Thank you, miss." he said and handed Ivypool the ID. He leaned over the bar, his elbow on the counter.

"Um... you have a boyfriend?" he asked awkwardly. Ivypool blushed.

"Uh..." she stammered. She didn't want this... idiot... as a boyfriend.

"She's taken." Breezepelt said.

"And you are...?" the bartender asked. Breezepelt slung an arm around Ivypool.

"Her boyfriend." he said. Ivypool was on fire. Good thing Dovewing and Tigerheart were too drunk to comprehend what was going on. Ivypool nodded and leaned on Breezepelt. The bartender glanced skeptically at Breezepelt. He continued to hit on Ivypool, who definitely didn't fall for it.

"Please excuse us for a moment," Breezepelt interrupted and pulled Ivypool away from the bar.

"We've gotta convince him that you're a taken woman!" Breezepelt told Ivypool.

"But what can we do? He won't believe you when you say you're my boyfriend."

"I don't know."

"Gee, that helps a lot!"

"Hey, be grateful I'm helping you at all!"

"I know. Sorry."

"Hug?"

"Yes."

Ivypool wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Maybe we could just hug it out in front of him." she suggested.

"Not good enough. He would just think we were good friends, which we are."

And suddenly the greatest idea that they could do here struck them both at the same time. They nodded to each other. Breezepelt took Ivypool by the hand and led her back to the bar.

"You two tried really hard. I'm impressed. But you're not her boyfriend." the bartender said smugly to Breezepelt. He sat down at the bar with Ivypool. The bartender's watch beeped.

"Well, my shift is over. You want my digits?" he told Ivypool.

"I don't think that will be necessary." she said. She winked at Breezepelt, who put his arms around Ivypool's back. Ivypool put her arms around Breezepelt's neck and leaned towards him, tilting her head slightly. Breezepelt did the same, but paused as Ivypool closed her eyes and leaned in closer. His heart was pounding in his chest like a wrecking ball against a skyscraper. He was aware of the bartender watching, and he knew he had to do this. For Ivypool. He kissed her gently on the mouth, and it felt like forever.

"Look at that!" a guy shouted and pointed to Breezepelt and Ivypool. Soon, a large group of people were crowded around the two friends. They were all cheering and screaming for them. The bartender was turning a pale white, which was extremely funny because he had black fur. Breezepelt finally pulled away, and the crowd booed. Ivypool looked around, her face bright red. Breezepelt shrugged and grinned at Ivypool, who nodded. So he kissed her again, and the crowd cheered again. The bartender looked like a ghost. He shook his head like he didn't care, and ran off somewhere, probably to the break room.

Ivypool was relieved that the bartender was gone. They had pulled it off; Breezepelt looked like her boyfriend. Ivypool was suddenly pulled away from the black tom. She was being dragged to the ladies' restroom.

"Dovewing!" Ivypool shrieked. The crowd 'awwww'ed in disappointment. Dovewing was laughing as she pulled Ivypool away. Within a few moments, they were in the ladies' room.

"Dovewing!? What the hell!" Ivypool yelled at her sister.

"I had to frickin' save you!" Dovewing growled.

"From whom, may I ask?" Ivypool retorted.

"Public embarrassment! You're my little sister, and-"

"Little sister? If you remember correctly, we're twins!"

"Yeah, whatever. As I was saying-"

"Aren't you too drunk to even comprehend what's going on?"

Dovewing hit Ivypool on the arm.

"Just barley. Before I had another drink, I had to save you."

"I'm not scared of public embarrassment!"

"Yeah, sure, okay! I'll remember you said that when the picture of you and Breezepelt making out is posted on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and any other social media site."

Ivypool's heart froze.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I wouldn't." Dovewing told her sister.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Just about everyone in that crowd had their phone out, ya know."

"WHAT?!" Ivypool shrieked. Dovewing nodded grimly.

"This is bad! This is bad!" Ivypool said. She took deep inhales of air.

"I'll never show my face again!" she cried. Dovewing hugged her.

"You'll live. Now, come on. We've still got a Drink More Challenge going on."

And before Ivypool could respond, she was dragged back out of the restroom and into the public. The crowd had already left, thank god. But Breezepelt was still there. There was no way to avoid that, really, so Ivypool sat down at the bar beside him. She reluctantly picked up her drink, but couldn't force herself to chug it down.

"How about I make you a deal?" Breezepelt suddenly said. Ivypool looked over to him in interest.

"I'll match every drink you have." he sighed. He obviously really didn't want to, but he also wanted Ivypool to win the challenge. So he basically had to do this, like he had the kiss earlier. He looked around for the new bartender, and found her running towards the bar.

"I need a bloody-mary fast," he told her. She nodded and mixed him the drink. She handed it to him, and he turned to Ivypool.

"On the count of three. One, two, three!"

Ivypool tipped the glass backwards and emptied the contents into her mouth. It tasted better than she thought it would, but it had a strong aftertaste of liquor, which made her shiver. She slammed the glass down on the table.

"Gimme another."

"Me also." Breezepelt chimed in. Ivypool smiled at him. He didn't have to do this, but he was for the sake of the challenge. The bartender pushed two drinks towards the best friends, who drank them in a flash, then asked for another. This repeated many times, and the drink numbers went up fast. Ten drinks, twenty drinks, thirty drinks. They could've stopped there, for Dovewing had passed out on the ground, but it was too addictive. They couldn't stop. They were both now extremely drunk. A new type of music started playing; it was a fast and loud beat that made Ivypool get the urge to dance. So she did. She jumped- actually jumped- from her bar stool on to the dance floor. She noticed what everyone else was doing; twerking. So that's what she did. A small crowd gathered around her, cheering and screaming like they had been when she was kissing Breezepelt. She felt strong hands grab her waist, and then she fell over backwards. Ivypool passed out.

* * *

 **Dang... I don't even know what to say. I apparently can write for kids (coughFeelingswithAshfur) and... dirty-ish? (coughthisstorycough)**

 **Whelp, that's all for today, I guess!**


End file.
